Ithranicus Redarrow
Ithranicus Redarrow is a young lord among the peerage of Silvermoon, only recently having formalized his claim to his heritage. Until now he has chosen to remain in obscurity, trapping, hunting, and serving as a Pathfinder for the Sunguard paramilitary unit. Now he stands among his noble brethren, inexperienced in matters of noble politicking but buoyed by his tumultuous childhood and a belief in the goodness of people. Childhood Birth Ithranicus Redarrow was born to Evelynn Redarrow and Veskar Redarrow in the middle of one of the worst storms during one of the worst years the Silver Ridge Mountains had ever seen. Both had been deep in the mountains overseeing a class of Red Arrow scouts during one of their final tests when a heavy blizzard blew in early September of that year. So heavy were the snows that the passes were snowed shut. This is typical for the Ridges, however such snows usually come in late November to early December; a time in which no sane person is that deep in the mountains. Coming this early in the season meant trapping that class of Red Arrows, along with Veskar and a pregnant Evelynn, in the mountains far away from any civilized help. The class and both Redarrows settled in for a long few months, and come January Ithranicus was born. A few months later the snows had thawed and they were free to leave, allowing Ith to properly join the rest of the world. Childhood Ithranicus' childhood until age ten was spent very similarly to others of his station; tutors to teach him the Thalassian tongue, the history of the Silver Ridge Mountains and the people who occupied them, along with the basics of how to function in noble society. His father took him on frequent hunting trips, teaching him basic outdoors skills, archery, hunting, stalking and trapping. His sister, Tannisal Redarrow, likewise gave him basic instruction in magical usage and magical theory. The Fall As the Fall came, the Ridges were some of the first to succumb to the undead. Ithranicus happened to be away in Quel'thelas at the time along with his sister, Tannisal, and due to coincidence and poor luck didn't hear about their home's destruction until the Undead were already upon Silvermoon City itself. Separated from his sister during the chaos, wanting to know what had happened to the rest of his family, Ithranicus stole his way there on horseback and carriage. Returning to his family's home revealed that both of his parents had died in the aftermath of the Fall while the surrounding area was infested with undead. Fleeing, he took what few supplies he could scrounge up from the burning homes and headed south, out of the pass leading to the Plaguelands. He would not return home for nearly two decades. Walking the Earth Eastern Kingdoms Ith fled south, first to the Plaguelands, then through the Human Kingdoms before ending up in Stranglethorn. While on his way south he ran into and met Hemorrhagic, the plaguehound he is most commonly seen with. Hem was the runt among his litter, and after Ith watched him pushed out of taking part in scavenging he convinced the pup to come with him. The two have become very fast friends, to the point that Ith talks about Hemorrhagic like an equal. Stranglethorn As his wandering took him south, Ith found himself among the jungles of Stranglethorn. He immediately took a liking to the jungles, enjoying both the challenge that they presented to him as well as the environment itself. A short hike and he was on the beaches, watching the sun set and the moons rise. Another and he was atop a mountain overlooking whole swathes of the jungles. As dangerous as the place was, it seemed almost like a paradise to him. This wasn't to last. His enamoring of the jungles made him complacent, and one night he was captured by the Gurubashi trolls. Held for days with little food and water, he was kept in the dark as to what his fate would be. When he was finally hauled from his cell, he was brought to a sacrificial altar and a knife taken to his body and face. As he was about to be killed, a group of Horde soldiers raided the temple and stopped the ceremony. Conscription into the Horde After being taken back to the Horde base camp in Stranglethorn and healed, it came to light that he had been surviving on his own for some time. The Blood Elves had just officially joined the Horde at the time, and so, wishing to recruit him, the then-Captain of the camp press-ganged Ithranicus into serving in some of the Horde's advanced scouting units. Deployment to Outlands His first deployment was to Outlands, where most of his time was spent scouting Fel Orc encampments and reporting on their actions during the initial assault and push into Hellfire Peninsula. He also spent some time doing cartography work for the Horde in Nargrand and Zangarmarsh, where he picked up another notable companion: The Sporebat Mmph!, though that name was not given to the creature immediately and was later given by Elleynah Stormsummer. Deployment to Northrend His second deployment was to Northrend, where he once again found himself serving as an advanced scout and cartographer for the horde. This time he was not facing an easy enemy: Most of his assignments were against the Alliance. Even when he was in Outland, his role had been one that decidedly did not encourage direct confrontation; he'd never taken a sentient life. As it became increasingly clear that he would eventually have to, he made a snap decision while out on a solo assignment. Desertion Alone, scouting an Alliance outpost, Ithranicus never returned with his notes and maps. As the next airship arrived in Boreal Tundra he stole aboard it, hiding in the cargo hold along with Hemorrhagic and Mmph!. When it arrived in Orgrimmar, he stole off of it along with his two friends and made their way to Kalimdor proper. Kalimdor Unlike the Eastern Kingdoms, Ithranicus didn't spend much time roaming across Kalimdor. Almost all of his time was spent with a pair of Tauren twins as they hunted and roamed the plains of Mulgore. Even as the Cataclysm came and went, the three remained on the plains dealing with and solving local problems. Plenty of angry spirits needed to be dealt with, and with the Horde occupied with matters of defense it fell to those who remained to handle these issues. In the end, what separated Ith from his two friends was the discovery of a new continent and the promise of exploration new and foreign. Pandaria The promise of a new land, one unspoiled by the Horde and Alliance conflict, drew Ith to Pandaria. Hoping to likewise avoid tangling with the Horde or the Alliance, he was able to barter passage aboard a ship after the initial land grabs had been made and the lines of war settled into place. Landing in the Jade Forest, Ith immediately set out trying to learn as much as he could about this new land and what it held. Unfortunately for him, it was not adventure and fun new experiences. Doubt As he explored, something that had been locked away by the peaceful lifestyle of the Pandaren and unleashed by the Horde-Alliance War came free: The Sha of Pandaria were loose and as much of a threat to the Pandaren as they were to the Horde and Alliance. Slowly it crept into every being, Ithranicus included. While he was cleansed of it before it took too great a hold on him, it caused the elf, now a young man and grown from the boy he'd once been, to reconsider why he'd run. After a time pondering it and assisting on the Serpent Wall against the Mantids, he made the decision to return to Silvermoon and see what could be done to save his home. Returning Home His return home would not be a triumphant march. Instead, he found that the city of his home had not fully recovered from the Scourge and still bore scars from their march to the Sunwell. The Ridges, the place he'd been born in and only lived a few short years, had never recovered. Worse, he and all the members of his family had been declared dead in his absence. It would not be as simple as walking back to Rivermill and declaring himself to be alive again. It would have to be done slowly. Reclamation Joining the Sunguard was his first step and through the Sunguard he met Pyrar Delithmere, who helped him become legally not-dead. His second was to make contact with whoever still remained in the Ridges, which he had done through various letters and hired help. Following this was as much research into his family as he could, having only vague memories of his mother and father and not much else outside of that. He had plans to move forward with an armed expedition down to his old home, however those plans have been put on hold with the outbreak of war and the Alliance invasion into Quel'thelas.